


Our Christmast

by Gradiol



Series: Seoksoo’s Family [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:41:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28381101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gradiol/pseuds/Gradiol
Summary: Natal bersama keluarga Seokmin dan Joshua.Terinspirasi dari VLIVE Seokmin yang lagi bikin pizza
Relationships: Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Lee Seokmin | DK
Series: Seoksoo’s Family [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2078649
Kudos: 3





	Our Christmast

** Seoul, 23 Desember 2030 **

  
Di hari natal yang meriah, keluarga Lee-Hong pun menjadi salah satu yang merayakan kemeriahan natal bersama separuh penduduk bumi lainnya. Tapi hari itu menjadi agenda berbeda untuk mereka. Sore hari ini mereka berjanji untuk berkumpul bersama member Seventeen lainnya beserta keluarga mereka setelah sekian lama, dan hari itu kediaman Lee-Hong menjadi tempat mereka berkumpul.

Pukul 10 pagi tepat setelah pulang beribadah, Joshua sudah repot dengan segala perlengkapan putra putrinya, ibu Seokmin yang saat itu tengah mengadakan acara keluarga meminta kedua cucunya untuk hadir meski kedua orang tuanya tidak menemani. Maka berakhirlah dengan Joshua yang akan mengantarkan buah hatinya ke Yongin.

“Kamu yakin mau sendiri aja?” Tanya Seokmin masih ragu.

“Iya, kamu di rumah aja sekalian masakin buat member. Kan kamu yang lebih ngerti. Kalau aku yang masak nanti nasi malah jadi bubur” keluh Joshua mengingat bagaimana masa awal debut mereka dan mengikuti variety show yang mengharuskan ia memasakkan nasi untuk para member dan berakhir menjadi bubur.

“Yaudah, nanti aku sekalian belanja keluar pas kamu berangkat”

Joshua hanya mengangguk sembari mengangkut beberapa perlengkapan anak-anaknya ke dalam mobil.

“Kalian nanti jangan nakal ya di rumah nenek. Besok pagi Papa dan Papi kesana, oke.” Ingat Seokmin kepada kedua buah hatinya yang dijawab dengan anggukan dan pelukan hangat.

Setelahnya mereka pun pergi dengan tujuan masing-masing. Perjalanan dari rumah mereka menuju rumah orang tua Seokmin tidaklah terlalu lama, sekitar 30-45 menit, tapi Joshua mungkin akan ada di Yongin sedikit lebih lama, entah untuk berbasa-basi atau menerima ajakkan makan dari orang tuanya seperti biasa.

————————

“Kamu dimana?” Tanya Seokmin saat panggilan teleponnya tersambung.

“ _Di jalan, sebentar lagi juga sampai.”_ Jawab Joshua di seberang sana. “ _Kamu dimana?”_

“Di mobil, baru selesai belanja, mau pulang.”

“ _Oke. Kamu masak apa jadinya?_ ”

“Anak-anak sih request kimchi jjigae, tapi nanti mau aku tambahin seafood. Sisanya delivery aja kali ya?”

“ _Jangan lupa pisahin buat Wonwoo, diakan gak suka seafood. Sisanya terserah kamu aja.”_

“Iya, nanti aku bikin yang seafood sama yang daging. Samgyeopsal juga kali ya Yang?”

“ _Boleh. Emang udah kamu beli?”_

“Belum sih, sekalian jalan pulang aja nanti di toko daging biasa”

“ _Beli yang agak banyak aja Yang, tau sendiri kan porsi member kayak gimana._ ”

“Iya. Eh tapi Yang, aku pengen pizza juga tau.”

“ _Beli lah.”_

“Ihh aku pengen coba bikin sendiri.”

“ _Ih apasih, gak usah aneh-aneh. Emang kamu bisa?”_

“Ya kan belum dicoba”

“ _Yaudah terserah kamu deh, asal jangan ngeberantakkin dapur aja”_

Dan hari itu, peperangan antara Seokmin dan pizza pun dimulai.

“Lagi sibuk gak, Yang?”

“ _Kenapa? Kamu baru sejam yang lalu telpon aku.”_

“Hehe gapapa sih, cuma sepi aja masak sendiri. Kamu lagi apa?”

“ _Baru boboin dede, aku pulang nanti sorean ya Yang, Mama kamu nyuruh aku makan siang disini dulu”_

“Iya gapapa. Ini aku switch ke VC gapapa? Kamu lagi santai gak?”

“ _Santai kok.”_

Dan setelahnya Shua bisa melihat suami dan juga dapur di rumah mereka.

“ _Kamu tuh niat banget masak sambil VC-an sampe pasang tripod segala hahahha”_ gelak Shua melihat sang suami yang sibuk menata handphonenya.

“Biar gak sepi. Tadinya kalo kamu gak bisa diajak VC aku mau ngajak VC Hoshi-hyung.”

“ _Kamu tuh ganggu aja pengantin baru sih”_

“Biarin.”

Seokmin pun melangkah mundur saat melihat handphonenya sudah terpasang dengan sempurna.

“Udah, aku mau masak dulu, kamu jangan matiin VC-nya ya, anggap aja kamu lagi streaming acara masak.”

“ _Iya iyaaaa_ ” jawab Shua malas.

Dan acara masak bersama SeokMin dimulai.

“Yang, kok adonannya gak mau kegiling gini ya?” Keluh Seokmin saat tengah menggiling adonan pizza.

“ _Ihh kamu kok malah nanya aku, kamu kan tau skill masak aku kayak apa”_

“Duh, kok keras ya Yang? Aku liat divideo gampang banget tau”

“ _Kamu ada yang salah kali, coba baca lagi resepnya”_

“Aku tuh udah ngikutin sesuai resep kok Yang.”

“ _Coba tanya Mingyu deh, dia kan lebih paham.”_

“Nggak. Aku tuh justru mau membuktikan kalo skill masak aku tuh lebih keren dari Mingyu sekarang.”

“ _Yaelah, kamu tuh lagi ikutan Master Chef Korea apa gimana sih sama Mingyu?”_ Keluh Shua.

“Pokoknya nggak, mau aku usahain dulu, pasti bagus.”

Dan setelah setengah jam berjuang dengan adonan dasar pizza, pizza Seokmin pun akhirnya berhasil dibuat meski dengan beberapa masalah dan hambatan yang membuat Shua kadang tertawa geli dan kesal.

“Udah, tinggal tunggu mateng.”

“ _Berapa lama?”_

“Di resep sih 15menit-an. Tapi nanti aku liat lagi matang atau nggaknya”

“ _Terus kamu sekarang mau ngapain? Gak lanjut bikin buat nanti malam?”_

“Duh nanti dulu Yang, capek. Aku bikin pizza kayak bikin rumah 5 lantai capeknya.”

“ _Lebay ah kamu”_

“Seriusan Yaaang”

“ _Lagian siapa suruh? Kenapa gak beli aja? Atau seenggaknya beli adonan yang tinggal giling doank dih”_

“Ihhh aku kan mau menunjukkan skill aku.”

“ _Iya deh terserah.”_

“Nanti kamu jadi orang pertama yang nyoba ya Yang”

“ _Gak. Nanti aku keracunan”_

“Kamu kok gitu? Gak percaya sama suami sendiri? Apa gunanya kita membangun rumah tangga selama 7 tahun ini?”

_ “Mulai deh lebaynya. Udah ah, aku mau siap-siap pulang.” _

“Iyaaaa, hati-hati ya sayang nyetirnya. Titip cium buat anak-anak”

_“Iyaaaaa_ ”

Dan beberapa jam setelahnya, sebelum matahari terbenam, Shua telah kembali ke kediamannya bersama Seokmin. Dengan Seokmin yang masih berkutat di dapur rumah mereka.

“Belum beres Yang?” Tanya Shua sembari meletakkan mantel musim dinginnya di kursi makan.

“Udah kok, tinggal kimchi jjigae aja nih”

“Mau aku bantu?”

“Boleh. Siap-siapin aja Yang buat yang lain makan nanti. Cheol-hyung sama Han-hyeong udah dibawah, lagi di minimarket depan beli cola.”

“Eh Pizza kamu oke juga jadinya” puji Shua saat melihat pizza hasil buatan suaminya yang ternyata tidak seburuk perkiraannya.

“Eittsss, chef Do gitu. Coba deh Yang, aku sengaja misahin yang kecil ini buat kita coba berdua.” Ujar Seokmin sembari menunjukkan pizza dengan ukuran yang jauh lebih kecil daripada pizza yang tersedia di meja makan.

Seokmin memotong pizzanya dan menyerahkan separuh bagiannya kepada Shua, dan separuhnya lagi untuk dirinya sendiri.

“Yang ini sengaja aku banyakin kejunya.” Tuturnya sembari menarik jalinan keju leleh yang semakin memanjang.

Satu gigitan.

Dua gigitan.

Seokmin menantikan ekspresi yang akan Shu tunjukkan.

“Gimana?” Tanyanya dengan wajah khawatir.

“Enak juga” jujur Shua dan menikmati gigitan ketiga. “Enak serius loh, cuma emang gak seempuk yang di resto aja rotinya. Ini kalo kamu perbaiki lagi adonannya, banting setir jadi tukang makanan ajalah kita Yang.”

Seokmin hanya tertawa mendengar pujian sang suami yang menyengkan hatinya. Lalu menikmati potongan pizzanya sendiri dan mengiyakan pendapat sang suami.

Lalu hari itu pun berlalu dengan begitu menyenangkan. Dengan berkumpulnya semua member Seventeen secara lengkap beserta pasangan mereka. Menikmati hidangan dan juga mengenang masa-masa lalu mereka. Kenangan manis mereka selama masih muda dan hingga kini mereka semakin menua.


End file.
